


There's Enough Of Me To Go Around

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Polyamory, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that you only find true love once.</p><p>Michael Jones would beg to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Enough Of Me To Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> it's late  
> mistakes were made.  
> y'know how it is.  
> also, i found out that i'm not very good at staying in one tense.

They say that you only find true love once.

Michael would beg to differ. 

The first time Michael ever feel in love was when he met Ray. They had been two boys playing xbox and insulting each other. He quickly found that his heart translated that into somewhat of love. He ignored the feeling at first, and tried to do everything in his power to pretend that it was just a feeling that all friends felt for each other. 

But Michael wasn't an idiot. He knew what these feelings meant. He knew that butterflies weren't supposed to flutter in his stomach at just the thought of talking to his friend, but they did. There was only one thing that could even describe this feeling. 

Love. 

But even once he knew, he never spoke of it. The words that wanted so desperately to leave him would not. They were instead replaced with words of hatred and anger accompanied with a powerful voice, words that left a bad taste in his mouth and made his heart drop whenever he saw Ray flinch at his raised tone. 

Ray was the first one to bring it up. 

They were standing together in front of the door to Michael's hotel room. He was vacationing in New York after he and Ray decided that they wanted to meet. "Hey," Ray's voice stopped him just before he could open the door to his hotel room. He turned around and was met with a grinning face. "I had a lot of fun tonight." 

"Me too." Michael felt himself grinning in response, he just couldn't help it. With a laugh, he added, "Kinda felt like a date, didn't it?"

"It was." 

"A date?"

"Yeah." Ray's grin drooped after seeing the confused look on Michael's face. That could only mean one thing - Ray was absolutely mental, and all the hints Michael had been dropping were not actually hints, and were just him being friendly. 

Michael didn't say anything, simply nodded his approval. His mind was at a complete and utter blank, but his heart was soaring. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward in a similar fashion as the other male, and they were kissing. 

It was nothing spectacular, but Michael's lips tingled pleasantly and his freckled cheeks became a light shade of red. When he actually thought about it, Michael could finally understand what the big deal was about sharing a kiss with your love. 

When they separated, Ray gave a small "woah", that Michael instantly repeated. They stood like that for a moment, foreheads pressed together and breath mingling. This was nothing of the two boys who played video games together, this was all love.

It was all too much for Michael, and he was the first to pull away. The forgotten key to his door was fished from his pocket and he opened said door. Ray granted him one more hug, but neither said anything else. The unspoken words hung over them even after Michael's door closed on Ray's retreating back.  
_

Michael thought the whole true love thing was done with. He and Ray had become boyfriends without hesitation after that night, and confessed their love for each other not soon after. But Michael was proved so, _so_ wrong when he met Gavin. 

He lived in Austin, Texas with Ray now. He was standing in the center of an aisle at the grocery store, having been forced to shop for food for their new apartment. The tall male came running down the same aisle, neither looking up in time. Gavin came crashing into Michael at full speed, his momentum enough to knock both men onto the ground. 

Michael landed on his back with a grunt, while the male above him squealed. The impact managed to knock all the air out of him, but he was yelling the instant he was able to breathe normally. 

"You fuck!" He yelled, shoving the male off of him. "Watch where you're fucking going next time, dipshit." 

Gavin moved off of him, before getting up off the ground and brushing himself off. "Sorry, lad." He said with a smile, offering his hand to Michael, who ignored it. "'m Gavin."

"I don't care." 

"And you are?" 

Michael didn't want to respond. He was still angry, and he didn't want to get kicked out of the grocery store. Again. After a minute, the Brit still hadn't left and it appeared that ignoring him wasn't going to faze him at all. "Fine. I'm Michael," the auburn hair man responded, but he stubbornly kept his eyes on the goods stocked neatly in the shelves.

"What a top name, Micoo." 

His head whipped around so he was facing the Brit. His eyes were narrowed into a sharp glare, but it softened at the sight of his smiling face. Almost all of his anger was seeped out of him and he felt himself relax. "It's Michael," He repeated his name, his voice taking on a teasing manner. 

"That's what I said, Micool." 

Michael snorted, but kept the smile from his face. "Whatever," He grabbed his abandoned cart by the handle and nudged it lightly towards Gavin, who then moved out of the way as to not be hit. "I'm leaving." 

"Can I see you again?"

His brow furrowed and he thought of Ray. Gavin was clearly interested in him, and he himself even felt a little spark of feeling that reminded him of a middle school crush. But he was with Ray, he was _in love_ with him, and he wouldn't just let what they had go for this new guy. 

But he couldn't stop the words no matter how hard he tried. "Yeah, we can." 

Gavin's face lit up in a smile, and he snatched Michael's hand in his own. The curly haired male made a barely audible gasp when their fingers touched, but Gavin ignored it in favor of scribbling his phone number across his hand. 

"Bye, my lovely Micool." Before the words had even fully left his mouth, Michael was on his way. But no matter how fast he moved he couldn't hide his burning cheeks from Gavin, who he heard chuckle in response.  
_

Not very long after Gavin moved in with the two, Ray introduced his boyfriends to Ryan. 

It was another one of the lads' traditional date nights that Ray had decided to plan tonight. He'd been acting strange all evening to Michael, but when he asked Gavin about it, he was told that he worried too much. 

When that night rolled around, Michael knew he had a right to be worried. The whole drive to the restaurant Ray had spent texting and smiling at his phone. When they got there, a man called out, "Ray!" 

Ray looked up and his face split into a smile that was usually only saved for Gavin and him. "Hey, Ryan!" He waved enthusiastically, before turning to Gavin and him.

"Ray, what the hell?" Michael atleast had the decency to lower his voice so only Ray could hear him. His brown eyes flickered to Ryan and he glowered at him angrily. 

"What? I really like him, so I invited him - "

"To a date with your boyfriends!" 

"You practically did the same thing with Gavin." Michael hated to admit it, but it was true. He sullenly stepped back from Ray, who then waved Ryan over. Gavin wrapped his arm over his shoulder, but he knew it wasn't him being his usual affectionate self, it was him being an anchor for the now angry male back. 

They proceeded into the restaurant then, Ray and Ryan in front with the other two trailing behind them. When they reached the table, Michael went to pull out his chair, only to find his hand bumping into Ryan's, who was pulling out the chair for him. He narrowed his eyes, but plopped down into the seat without a thank you. 

Gavin took the seat next to Michael and Ray was across from him. That left Ryan to sit at the seat exactly across from him. He sighed in frustration, and then received a kick in response from one of his boyfriends. 

"So, you're Michael? Ray talks about you a lot," Ryan said politely. After a minute of silence from the curly haired man, he cleared his throat. "So, how long have you three known each other?"

Michael received another kick to the shin when he didn't respond, this one making him flinch ever so slightly. It was definitely from Ray, and he sent his own quick kick back to him. 

"Michael an' I met a month back," Gavin spoke up, reaching out and grabbing Michael's hand in his own, much as he had done when they first met. He gave it a light squeeze. 

Ray answered when he realized that Michael wasn't planning to. He didn't go very far into detail, which Michael appreciated, but told him how they met and when they started dating. 

The waiter stopped in at that time, and each male said their own orders. Michael had been distracted talking to the waiter that he missed Ryan standing up and speaking to him. "What?" He cocked a brow, brown eyes looking up at the standing one.

"Can we speak alone for a moment?"

Reluctantly, Michael stood up and followed Ryan a little bit away from the table, out of hearing range of his boys, but they were definitely still watching. "Look, I really don't want to talk to you." 

"I don't want to fight with you," Ryan practically cut him off then, one hand coming up to grip on his shoulder in what was apparently meant to be a friendly gesture. Michael shook it off, but the grip returned in only a second. The only difference was Ryan leaned in close to deliver the next sentence. "I just want us to be friends." 

He took a step back, voice low so no one around them could hear. "You and I? We are not fucking friends." A soft sigh escaped him. "But I will play nice, for Ray's sake." And with that, he turned on his heel without a final glance at Ryan.  
_

Jack and Ryan were a package deal, Michael had found out. Surprisingly, Ryan stuck around after the awkward first date and had even managed to get Michael to like him. 

After the fourth group date they'd had together, Ryan insisted that they needed to meet one of his "special" friends. So they'd plan to have a dinner at the older man's house, where they would meet this so called friend. 

Meeting Jack turned out unexpectedly, as Michael had taken an instant liking to him. It was no surprise that they'd get along though, because Jack was unassuming where Michael was audacious, gentle where he was aggressive, and quiet where he was loud. After all, in the end opposites do attract. 

The date had gone swimmingly, although the dinner itself had been ruined. Although it Ryan was the host, Gavin insisted on helping him cook. It had ended with a charred platter and an empty table. Gavin apologized profusely and no one could stay mad at him for long, even though the smell of burnt food still lingered in the air around them.

"Gavin," Jack soothed, large hand running across the male's back in a comforting manner. "It's alright. We can just order take out. Is everyone alright with that?" Ray and Michael agreed without hesitation and Ryan had the phone out before Jack even had to ask. 

And that's how they ended up in Ryan's living room, eating too greasy pizza that somehow was still good. After dinner, a movie was started and Michael was practically shoved off the small couch onto the carpeted ground. He didn't find it in him to be angry, and just backed up until he was pressed against Jack's knees. 

The smile that was passed between the lad and gent went unnoticed by the rest of the room. It only lasted a few seconds before Jack's attention was on Gavin and Michael's on the movie. He felt himself unconsciously moving even closer to Jack, something about the man making Michael relax and feel better than he had in a while.  
_

A year. Today was the year anniversary of Jack's joining into the odd relationship. They had nothing special planned for the day except to go and have a few bevs at the local bar. Of course none of the boys were against that idea. 

(Except Ray, he doesn't count though.)

Once there, they decided to take the few empty seats at the bar instead of going through the trouble of getting a booth or table. Plus, Gavin seemed really excited to introduce them to the bartender he'd been chatting with for the past few weeks. 

"Guys, this is Geoff!" 

"Hi," Geoff said, giving them a lazy smile. "So you guys are Gavin's boyfriends?" 

Michael's brows furrowed and he shot Gavin a look. They had all decided a while back that they wouldn't talk about their relationship to anybody. Most people just didn't get it. 

Apparently, Geoff caught the look passed between the lover's, because he just shrugged his shoulders in a friendly manner. "I don't mind, I'm into it." 

"That's why I wanted you to meet him! I mean, I really like all of you guys, but doesn't it feel like something is missing? Some _one_?" None of them said anything. Gavin had a point. Though they all were happy together, something had felt unbalanced about their relationship after Jack joined. 

Michael's gaze moved from Gavin to Geoff, and a small smirk quirked on his lips. "Get us some drinks and maybe we'll think about it." A resounding laugh was passed around all of the men. Despite the joking tone in his voice, Geoff did start on the drinks that he had been priorly informed that each man liked. 

He turned to the gents, who seemed to be having a silent conversation that was just between the two. "So," Michael interrupted whatever they were thinking, getting his four boys' attention on him. "What do you guys think?" The answers he received were all positive. 

When his drink was set in front of him, he didn't even stop to appreciate how quick Geoff was on getting them all set out. He grabbed his drink and brought it up in the semblance of a toast. All of Michael's boys followed his lead in bringing up their drinks and giving a small cheer. 

And maybe it was the way Geoff was smiling at him, but Michael had no doubts at all anymore. This was what he wanted.

"Well, I welcome you, Geoff."  
_

They say that you only find true love once.

Wrapped up in the arms of his five true loves, Michael would most definitely beg to differ.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with this, but i'm hoping you guys will like it more than I do.


End file.
